


9 Matching Soulmate Markings

by destinyofdreams



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyofdreams/pseuds/destinyofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had decided that he did not need a soulmate and was pretty sure he would never find his.  He had moved across country to be in a city where he could get more work as an artist.  Once he had unpacked he knew that he needed to fill his bookshelves and traveled down to the little non-chain bookstore on the corner that he had passed every morning.  He gets a unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 Matching Soulmate Markings

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for a prompt like this so I hope that it's okay. I did read a few in the past and a few this morning to get an idea. So here we go!

Cas entered the bookstore and made sure that his cuffs were in place.  He was new to the city and he had encountered curious people ever since.  Everyone wanted to know what symbol he had and he was not willing to let anyone see it.  To make it less obvious he wore studded leather cuffs on his wrists.  Everyone’s attention was drawn there so they ignored the marks that he had designed a tattoo around.  He kept his mark hidden in plain sight.

Cas took his time and browsed the sci-fi and fantasy sections.  He had not brought all of his things with him when he had to leave home so he wanted to refill his bookshelves in his apartment.  Half way through his search he realized he should have gotten a trolley because his arms were over flowing.  He turned to go back to the aisle where he had seen the hemp bags he could purchase.  He rounded the corner at the same time another person rushed around from the side.

“Oh shit sorry,” the man responded as he collided with Cas.

“No problem,” Cas knelt down to pick up his books that had tumbled out of his arms, “I should have gotten a bag before I got too many.”

“I shouldn’t have been running in here.  My brother would kill me,” the man chuckled.

Cas looked up as the man handed him the books he had picked up.  Cas knew immediately he had a crush.  Their eyes locked for a brief moment and the man blushed.  Cas’ eyes roamed over his face and committed it to memory to sketch out later. He had never seen a face with perfect symmetry, perfect amount of freckles, eyes with a great mix of shades of green and grey and the perfect bow of his lip.

“Your face is amazing,” Cas whispered before he realized it.

“Well that’s the first forward compliment I’ve received in years,” Dean chuckled and took one of the bags from the hooks, “thank you.”

“I’m sorry,” Cas blushed, “I’m an artist.  I always look for models so I see the world as possible projects.  I would love to have you in my studio some time.”

“This isn’t some pick up line is it?” Dean took the books from Cas and put them in the other bag.

“No it isn’t,” Cas, now with his hands free, reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather card holder, “here.  I’m Castiel Milton.  I live a few blocks away.  I have my studio there too.  You can contact me with a convenient time and I’ll schedule you in.  I promise it isn’t a pick up line.”

“Wow.  Thanks. Cas-tee-el,” Dean worked with the name, “you definitely have to be an artist with that name.  Castiel like Madonna.  Yeah you should stop using your last name.  Just introduce yourself as _the_ Castiel.  People will eat it up,” he handed him the bags with his books.

“I like that,” Cas smiled, “I think it will go over well.”

“Dean!  Where the heck are you?  There’s a line,” Sam called from the front.

“Gotta go.  The little brother can be a pain just because he owns the place,” Dean slid the card in his pocket and ran back to the front of the store.

Cas watched him go and smiled.  Dean.  Valley.  Cas plotted out his next art project as he moved to the mystery section.

Cas went to the check out with two bags filled with books and a third half way.  He placed the bags on the counter and looked around.  No one was at the front.  He unloaded the books into neat stacks to make it easier for the cashier.  He hummed and pulled out his wallet.  Absently Cas scratched at his tattoo.

“Sorry about that,” Dean jogged up the aisle, “oh it’s _the_ Castiel.  I can’t believe it.  What do I owe the pleasure?” he winked as he signed into the register.

“Yes it really does sound perfect.”

“Wow.  Did you find everything or did you need a few more?” Dean teased.

“I could use a few more,” Cas grinned, “I moved and left a lot behind.  I do not like having empty shelves in my home.  I’ll be back next paycheck.”

“Good.  You have a lot of my favorites and some things that I will never admit to liking.  Laurell K. Hamilton,” Dean scanned each book and placed them back in the bag.

“What’s wrong with liking Anita Blake?”

“Dude it’s totally porn.”

“Not really.  It is a good mix of a healthy sexual appetite that gets induced by magic and terrific fight scenes.  I like the story lines and openness of the relationships.  It helps people realize there is nothing to be ashamed of when it comes to your sexuality and you can still be a kick ass protagonist,” Cas began to help with bagging the books back up.

“I stand corrected.  Are you having orgies with wereanimals?”

“There was that pile at the Furry Con a few months ago,” Cas smiled wickedly.

“Wow.  I was not expecting a response,” Dean laughed.

“I have not been with more than two people at a time,” Cas chuckled, “I don’t think that I have the stamina or desire for an orgy.”

“Good to know.  Do you always share such private information with strangers?” Dean smiled as he continued to scan the books.

“I don’t think we are strangers Dean.  And like I implied, having a comfortable outlook on sexuality means that I do not get embarrassed or shy away.  You asked a question and I answered,” Castiel shrugged.

“Well then okay,” Dean bagged the last book, “that’ll be $104.67.”

“Here you are,” Cas handed him the black debit card.

“Hm,” Dean eyed the card then swiped it and handed him the key pad, “here you go.”

Cas pushed in his pin, placed the pin pad on the counter and reached for the card and their fingers brushed across each other.  Cas gasped and dropped the card to grab his arm.  Dean squeaked and grabbed his chest.  Their eyes locked.  Dean was the first to move and yanked off his shirts.  He heard his brother’s footfalls as he rushed to the front.

“What the hell was that energy pulse?” Sam looked at Dean then saw Cas.

Cas dropped his hand and the knotted swirl pattern had changed from the grey it had been all his life to a jade and Dean’s matched.

“Oh.  It took forever but look at you,” Sam chuckled, “now please put your shirt on.  I’ll call Adam to cover the rest of the shift.  You take your soulmate out to lunch.”

“Yeah,” Dean nodded with a lopsided smile.

Cas could not believe it.  He had figured his soulmate had passed or was in another country.  Most found their soulmates before they were in their mid twenties.  Cas was another step closer to being glad he had moved.  Cas picked up his card and put it back in his wallet then grabbed his bags.  He waited for Dean to grab his stuff and they headed out.

“We could go back to your place and order in,” Dean suggested once they were out on the sidewalk.

“Yes that sounds like a plan.”

 

As soon as Dean stepped across the threshold of Cas’ apartment it felt like a home.  No matter the limited space for living Dean was welcomed.  Cas watched Dean move around the space and knew that no matter where they were it would be home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Nine! Woot! Thanks so much for reading everything so far. Thank you for the kudos and comments. This may be the last one in order. I'm looking at them and right now my mind is blank for the next few but we'll see what tomorrow brings. Tomorrow is Tuesday so you'll get the next Challenge chapter as well as the next chapter for Family Retouched. YAY! Keep being awesome and have a fantastic day!


End file.
